Mas Que Amor
by Mido-san
Summary: Fui inclinando mi cuero para que mi cara pudiera estar más cerca a la de él, al percatarse de mis intenciones voltio su cara hacia un lado el sabia que tenía una erección y que lo note y se encontraba avergonzado. (Boruto x Sarada, BoruSara/ lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Más que amor

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.

Fea

Cuando éramos niños de unos doce años de edad el siempre andaba por todos lados como si fuera dueño del lugar, hacía y decía lo que le viniera en gana sin importarle si llegaba a lastimar o causarle problemas a los demás en resumen un maldito desconsiderado, con sus bromas siempre lograba que sus dos mejores amigos Inojin y Shikadai siempre salieran castigados pero desde mi punto de vista se lo merecían, no los obligaban a cumplir con los caprichos de ese estúpido y malcriado rubio o sí?, la verdad debo admitir que también fui víctima de la maldita falta de consideración de ese idiota.

En la escuela bajo un árbol de cerezos a la hora del almuerzo Chou-Chou mi mejor amiga y yo nos encontrábamos merendando, chou-chou presumía la deliciosa comida de su madre.

-Whoa…..mira, mira, mira sarada, ¿a qué mi bento es el mejor de todos?, mira tiene todo lo que me gusta, son tres cajas de bento y además todo está totalmente delicioso mi mamá es la mejor de todas -decía con cara de total felicidad y éxtasis.

-hum….eso creo- decía mientras abría mi bento.

-Whoa sarada tu bento se ve totalmente lindo y muy exquisito apuesto que es totalmente delicioso, tu mamá debe ser la mejor de todas.

-No deberías decir eso tu mamá se podría sentir mal y además no acabas de decir que la tuya era la mejor.

-Jejeje si ¿pero que no pueden haber dos mamás mejores que todas heee?

-Eso es imposible y contradictorio ninguna sería la mejor si las dos son la mejor.

-Heeee deberás?

-Si- dije mientras se escuchaban unos pasos acercarse al lado opuesto del cerezo de donde nos encontrábamos.

Los pasos cesaron y se pudo oír una conversación claramente iniciada antes de llegar al cerezo, Chou-chou y yo paramos la nuestra al empezar a oír las voces.

-Y bien Bolt quien es la que te gusta acaso es Midori-chan?- pude reconocer la voz era Inojin

-No

-Es Yuri-chan?

-No

-No, entonces quien se acaban las opciones, quién es?- por sus tono de voz a Inojin lo mataba la curiosidad él es del tipo de persona que siempre lo quiere saber todo eso es algo que compartimos.

-pero que problemáticos los dos vamos Bolt dile ya para que deje de molestar si no seguirá fastidiando con lo mismo ya asta parece niña-dijo una voz con claro fastidio era obio que se trataba de Nara.

-Que no soy niña cuantas veces tengo que repertírtelo?-pregunto con un tono de voz molesto

-Ah…no, y la cola?

-Que con mi cola tú también tienes una acaso eres niña-dijo retadoramente

-Nop..la mía es colita yo no tengo el cabello largo como Niña, Niña- dijo burlona mente.

-Tu pedazo de….olvídalo no tiene caso.

-Bolt ya dinos quien.

-No les diré por qué debería?

-Porque somos tus mejores amigos y además no puedes tirarnos la bomba de que alguien del salón te gusta y luego no decirnos de quien se trata.

-Si puedo y lo are.

-Ya vamos Bolt dinos es Nana-chan verdad?

-No.

-Como que no tiene que ser Nana no hay otra opción.

-Te olvidas de alguien- intervino Shikadai

-…..-Inojin se quedó pensando por un rato, supuse por el silencio-es, es CHOU-CHO!-dijo, mas bien grito.

-NO!, porque me gustaría esa gorda!

Al oír esa palabra Chou-chou puso cara de depresión y agacho la cabeza.

-NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI AMIGA O TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO!-dijeron al unísono Shikadai e Inojin.

Con esas palabras ella alzo de nuevo el rostro y sonrió de oreja a oreja, ellos podían se unos tontos e idiotas pero algo era seguro eran Buenos amigos.

-Vale, vale no lo volveré a hacer- dijo Boruto en forma de rendición.

-Bien como sea- dijeron un tanto avergonzados (tal vez les dio vergüenza notar lo sobre protectores que son con su amiga).

-Oigan que les parece si vamos a jugar videojuegos a mi casa luego de la escuela.

-No creo poder tengo que ayudar a mi mamá en la floristería.

-Tengo sueño, no puedo luego de la escuela voy directo a casa a dormir.

-Pero que aburridos, no me gusta la actitud que ponen.

-Como sea….ablando de gustar ya dime quién es?- dijo Inojin regresando al tema anterior.

-Eso no te incumbe ya te lo dije, además ya no tienes opciones así que cállate.

\- Si la hay- intervino Nara.

Por un momento uno silencio hasta que;

-Sarada!- grito Inojin- es sarda no es así, pero que tonto si es tan obvio.

-Por-por qué me gustaría esa Fea!-maldición esa estúpidas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza- además de Fea es una estirada porque me gustaría alguien como ella una cuatro ojos-PRIMERO MUERTO!.

Esas malditas palabras retumbaron en mi mente y estuve fuera de mi hasta que sentí algo caliente car por mis mejías estaba llorando, porque? Esas malditas palabras realmente me afectaron pero porque?, en un acto rápido y un tanto violento seque las lágrimas de mi cara y me fui de aquel lugar sin decir nada y dejando sola a Chou-chou.

Cuando llegue a mi casa azote la puerta y ni siquiera salude a mi madre, me ensere en mi cuarto lo que quedaba del día, estaba llena de rabia en definitiva aria que ese maldito idiota se arrepintiera de sus palabras, fea ya no será fea.

Desde aquel día me empecé a fijar en la ropa que usaba, si mi peinado estaba de acuerdo a lo que bestia y si no me veía pálida y demacrada, era cierto que empecé a hacer todo eso pero nunca cambie mi actitud, no lo hice ya que mi objetivo no era ese mi objetivo era hacer que aquel maldito rubio se arrepintiera de sus palabras, ya han pasado siete años desde aquel entonces y cumplí mi objetivo era totalmente bella lo sabía por qué en cada lugar al que iba los chicos de inmediato posaban su mirada en mí y no cualquier mirada eran miradas de deseo cargadas de lujuria, ellos me desean por mi belleza y mi cuerpo trabajado no apropósito por el entrenamiento ninja, no solo recibía esas miradas también declaraciones de amor y una que otra proposición de amor por parte de hombres mayores que yo, aunque ninguna de esas cosas lograron llenar un vacío que tenía en el corazón el cuan no se llenaría hasta hacer que ese idiota se arrepintiera de lo que dijo hace siete años, pero eso ahora ya no importaba el vacío estaba lleno y mi cuero y alma cantaban victoria ese idiota se arrepintió de sus palabras o mejor dicho se arrepentirá de ellas, que como lo sé por qué ahora lo tengo enfrente mío con la cabeza gacha tratando de esconder el hecho de que sus cara se avía puesto como la de un tomate-vaya un delicioso tomate- color que ya venía poniendo desde que aparecí en el lugar en el que me sito ese lindo color fue en aumento mientras confesaba sus sentimientos asía mí.

-SA-SARADA…TU-TU M-ME GUNTAS!- dijo para luego esconder su rostro, jajaja pero que lindo se convirtió en un tomate con lo mucho que me gustan los tomates, no sarada concéntrate tienes un propósito completo.

-…..Que bien-dije con malicia y poco interés para hacerlo sentir mal pero al parecer mis palabras se malinterpretaron ya que

-Eso significa que podemos salir?-pregunto alzando el rostro dejando ver una enorme sonrisa.

-No!

-Pero acabas de aceptar mis sentimientos, ¿Por qué no podemos salir?

Lo mire con malicia- porque, como que por que, el gran Boruto Uzumaki nunca saldría con una fea, estirada cuatro ojos ya que antes que eso preferiría estar muerto, no es así?- dije mientras me acercaba más a él y pude notar que al hacer eso se ponía más nervioso y puedo jurar que dio un pequeño salto cuando apoye mi mano en su pecho para poder empujarlo y acorralarlo contra el árbol que estaba detrás de él y con mi persona.

-Yo-yo nun…..-dijo para luego callar a medias palabras al parecer recodo-yo no fue mi intención, yo solo, lo lamento realmente lo lamento-no se puede expresar bien, está nervioso porque estoy demasiado cerca yo lo pongo nervioso al notar el poder que tengo sobre el dejo salir una sonrisa maliciosa y un tanto juguetona, voy a aprovechar esto.

-hunn…ya veo realmente lo lamentas?-pregunte mientras posaba mis manos detrás de su cuello acercándome aún más a él, el al notar que mi rostro estaba tan solo a tres centímetros de el de el volvió la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo para que yo no notara que de nuevo su cara se puso como la de un tomate, eso me causo gracia y al momento de evitar echarme a reír a carcajadas mi pie resbalo y todo el peso de mi cuero callo sobre él, se sorprendió y perdió el equilibrio igual que yo, pero para mí maldita suerte no fue a parar topando contra el árbol más bien se fue de lado jalándome con él.

Un sonido seco se escuchó en el momento en el que su espalda fue a dar contra el suelo al parecer le dolió un poco ya que hiso una pequeña mueca, yo salí ilesa ya que caí sobre él, nos quedamos en esa posición por un minuto hasta que comencé a levantarme, apoye una mano en su pecho para poder tomar fuerza y levantar di un pequeño empujo y al hacer eso quede sentada sobre él, en una posición realmente comprometedora, maldición no podía reaccionar me tengo que levantar lo más rápido posible pero algo me detuvo sentí un bulto en mi entrepierna era eso era una erección no soy tonta se bastante sobre tener sexo a pesar de no poner nada en práctica, él tenía una erección y yo era la causo- la chica fea la cual nunca le gustaría tenia tal poder sobre el- cuando estas palabras cruzaron por mi cabeza recobre la razón y sonreí maliciosa y juguetona mente.

Fui inclinando mi cuero para que mi cara pudiera estar más cerca a la de él, al percatarse de mis intenciones voltio su cara hacia un lado el sabia te tenía una erección y que lo note y se encontraba avergonzado.

Cuando el hiso eso yo regrese a mi posición inicial, no sé en qué momento pero sentir su erección entre mis piernas comencé a excitarme, me gustaba lo que yo provocaba en el pero odiaba lo que el provocaba en mí, a cada segundo que permanecía en aquella posición mi excitación crecía más y más de un momento a otro por reflejo ante la situación di un pequeño salto sobre aquel bulto, al sentir eso Boruto volvió la cara y se quedó mirándome en silencio yo hice lo mismo y pude sentir como aquel bulto se hacía más grande por alguna razón eso me hiso feliz luego de sentir como lo excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba pose mis ojos en lo de él.

Boruto se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos cuando sintió mi mirada intimidante sobre, seguro no sabe qué hacer ante la situación sabe que su erección ha crecido y que se le hará más difícil hacer que su pene regrese a su tamaño original.

Tome sus dos monis y las puse a la altura de su cabeza-maldición ya no me puedo controlar estoy tan excitada que mis acciones son cosa me mi lujuria- acerque mi rostro lenta mente asta estar a solo dos centímetro de su rostro lo mire un segundo y vi note que él también está totalmente excitado ya que sus ojos rogaban por mí.

Seré piadosa solo por ahora seré piadosa con él y le daré lo que quiere luego encontrare la forma de ponerlo en su lugar.

Rompí la pequeña barrerá de dos centímetros que nos separaban y lo bese el solo se sorprendió y de un momento a otro comenzó a aceptarlo con cierta desesperación ya que su lengua se puso en búsqueda de la mía y la encontró al sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca solté un gemido que se ahogó en mi garganta debido al beso, el beso se volvió más desesperado y apasionado nuestras lenguas peleaban entre sí para ver que boca dominaba mientras que la erección de Boruto se hacía más grande-maldición no puedo creer que esa cosa pueda seguir creciendo más- y mi ropa interior se mojaba más y más conforme su erección crecía mis pechos se pusieron erectos y comencé a querer más que un beso, él también quería más que eso por que comenzó a forcejear para que soltara sus manos y logro soltar una la cual fue directo a mis pechos y los comenzó a masajear mientras su boca aún estaba unida a la mía comencé a gemir por el gran placer que aquellas manos torpes pero gentiles me otorgaban-maldición tengo que recobrar el poder ante todo esto-con la nono que tenía libre quite sus monos de mis pechos y la lleve junto a la otra y volví a tener el control el trato de soltarse de nuevo pero ejercí más fuerza en su agarre y no lo logro.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, llevábamos mas de cinco minutos besándonos desenfrenadamente tanto que a nuestra separación se formó un hilo de baba, nos miramos el uno al otro.

-Sarada yo te amo-sentí como se formaba de nuevo un hueco en mi corazón, no, no era un hueco era como si alguien se metiera en él, sentía cosquillas en mi estómago maldición no puede ser estoy enamorada de este idiota, pero por qué? tan de repente- no es nada nuevo es algo que fue creciendo con el tiempo por eso te dolieron las palabras que él dijo hace siete años por qué crees que nunca te conformaste al tener a tantos chicos ante tus pies, fue porque solo lo querías a él, porque aunque no lo quisieras tú ya estabas enamorada y te bienes a dar cuenta hasta ahora, se nota que eres hija de tu padre-maldición mi maldita conciencia tenía razón ya es tarde para ahuyentar este sentimiento ya solo me queda ceder.

Me acerque de nuevo para poder besarle pero maldición.

Me levante lo más rápido posible, me acomode la ropa y el peinado más rápido que el mismísimo Minato y comencé a alejarme de él.

-Sarada espera donde vas, vuelve por favor- dijo con una dos agitada realmente desesperado hice caso omiso y no volví solo hice adiós con mi manos sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Nos vemos luego-fue lo último que le dije antes de desaparecer gracias a un jutsu, sabía que si no lo hacia el terminaría siguiéndome y también probablemente muerto si mi papá lo veía cerca de mí con esa erección.

Doy gracias a los dioses por haberme permitido heredar el sharingan sin él no hubiera notado la presencia de mis padre cerca del lugar de donde me encontraba, si estaba con mi sharingan activado que creían que iba a estar asiento todas esas cosa sin asegurarme que nadie me viera, por favor estaba en un lugar público claro que tome precauciones.

Llegue a mi casa y fui directo a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama- pero que feliz hoy llene un vacío en mi corazón y evite una masacre pero aún tenía problemas estaba enamorada de un idiota y este me excitaba tanto, tener tanto control sobre el me excitaba demasiado, en qué tipo de relación quedaremos y que are con mis deseos de seguir siendo mala con el?, pero luego lo pensaría en este momento lo único en lo que me podía concentrar era en el simple hecho que lo deje con ganas y con una gran erección y lo peor de todo es que yo también me quede con ganas y aún seguía húmeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quieren saber la respuesta a las preguntas de sarada pues entonces sigan la historia y mándenme sus reviews, les prometo lemon en el sig. capitulo pero solo si recibo sus resenreviews ( saben a lo que me refiero no) también acepto chidoreviews ( aunque me duela los recibiré con todo el amor del mundo, malditos y tentadores chidoreviews de amor XD ) me despido y espero que me lean en el siguiente capítulo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

PD.- soy nueva en esto del fanfic así que sean buenos conmigo y si gustan pasen por mi perfil y lean mi otra historia esta trata igual del BS pero desde los ojos de Boruto y va más calmada pero igual y es más romántica(no quiero decir que esta no lo sea pero esa lo es más, esta es más bien lemon, lemon y mucho lemon) léanla se llama ¨MIS DÍAS CON ELLA¨.


	2. Enfermería I

Enfermería

Pueden creer que acabo de leer el primer capítulo de este fic y me dije a mi misma que espero que suban ya el próximo capítulo, ahora me siento mal por no actualizar antes lo lamento pero aquí está el capítulo siguiente espero les guste. No puedo creer que yo soy la autora me parece mentira XD leer tanto lemon hace bien n.n.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es completamente mía: 3

Bien mis sexis lectores disfruten:

Que quede claro que los personajes tienen 19 años ya y son universitarios, lo lamento no me gusta la idea de chicos de 17 años de preparatoria asiento todo ese tipo de cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las siete de la mañana y él se encontraba en el instituto eso era raro de ver Boruto Uzumaki llegando temprano no mejor dicho una hora antes de que las clases empezaran con decirles que ni el director es así de puntual (cuando lo son?), no era algo raro después de todo con los nervios que se cargaba no pudo ni dormir es mas no ha estado ni un momento tranquilo desde que todo aquello paso que diablos fue aquello? Estaba totalmente confundido lo único que recordaba era que el avía decidido declarar su amor el cual llevo sin reconocer siete largos años, el se declaró y fue aceptado o rechazado?, eso él no lo sabía.

Ella que dijo que estaba bien que la amara pero que no saldrían juntos y lo que realmente lo tenía de los nervios era que casi lo hacían en un parque público con el riesgo que los descubrieran, que diablos fue todo aquello ella empezó todo aquello, no fue el con aquella erección, o fue ella con esa maldita y realmente sexi actitud de dominante que tenía, un mujer joven, hermosa, con un cuerpo escultural y totalmente sexi y además domínate cae sobre él y luego en una posición realmente sexi como culparlo de excitarse ni que fuera de piedra.

Que avía sido todo aquello, ella lo beso si fue ella ya que ella era la que lo dominaba en ese momento ella tiene poder sobre él y eso le molesta, no le gusta le gusta demasiado el poder que ella ejerce sobre él y eso es lo que le molesta pero qué más da si la chica es la que manda si eso significa que ir a la cama con ella se vuelve mejor que ir al cielo qué más da que mande si es por eso ella pude controlar toda su vida solo si eso significa seguir junto a ella eso del control ya no importa con tal de estar con la persona que amas las personas son capases de tragarse su orgullo.

Diez para las ocho casi una hora tuvo que esperar para poder verla y ahora ella se negaba a hablar con él pero qué diablos el tenia tantas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió el día de ayer que no aceptara un no por respuesta.

-Sarada tenemos que hablar ahora no puede esperar tenemos cosas que aclarar sobre lo que paso ayer- dijo con un semblante serio el cual lo hacía verse realmente sexi con un demonio ella tenía que admitirlo cuando él se ponía serio se veía más sexi de lo usual.

-….-soltó un suspiro en forma de rendición- está bien-dijo ella con pocas ganas, ella no quería hablar con el cómo le aclararía las cosas cuando ella no tenía nada claro.

Mientras caminaban en busca de un lugar privado para poder hablar no cruzaron palabra alguna, ella iba por delante y el solo la seguía hasta que ella se detuvo, abrió una puerta y entro a un cuarto, él no se percató dónde estaban hasta que entro, la enfermería estaba en la enfermería.

-y bien de que quiere hablar- dijo mientras se acercaba a él y lo acorralaba contra la puerta

Trago saliva antes de hablar él sabía que ella lo está intimidando y eso no traería nada nuevo o sí? XD- so-sobre lo q-que pa-so aayer- maldición ya estaba tartamudeando, el llego con un semblante totalmente serio y dispuesto a aclarar las cosas y ahora tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba con solo sentir como ella se acercaba, diablos la situación se ponía más dura allá abajo.

-lo que paso ayer, no sé de qué hablas ayer no pasó nada… pero hoy si pude pasar algo- dijo mientras lo tomada de la corbata del uniforme y lo jalaba asía la cama de la enfermería.

Era oficial el perdió todo el control sobre sí mismo y era ella la que lo tenía en ese momento, pero qué más da cuando la persona a la que amas está apunto de llenarte de un placer indescriptible.

El día de ayer ella se había quedado con ganas tanto que como se los digo soñó húmedo, pero se dijo a si misma que eso no pasaría no sin antes torturarlo, pero apenas llega al instituto y se topa con él y le dice que quiere hablar con ella sobre lo que paso el día de ayer justo lo que intentaba olvidar y con esa cara de serio que lo así ver endemoniadamente sexi, no se dio cuenta cuando sus pies la dirigieron a la enfermería por que la enfermería? El lugar menos indicado para evitar lo que ella quería evitar pero algo hizo clic ella ya no se controlaba su cabeza ya no mandaba sobre su cuerpo lo hacían sus impulso y su corazón que ya se encontraban más que excitados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jejejejeje tortura los dejare con las ganas de saber que va a pasar, apuesto que en este momento me odian pero no me importa yo solo hago esto para saber su opinión quiero que me mande sus resenreviews o chidoreviews quiero saber su opinión gracias a los que me apoyan y me dejan sus review espero me dejen uno en este cap y los que me siguen y siguen la historia espero se animen a dejarme sus reviews y gracias me despido, publico en tres días ya tengo listo el cap solo hago esto para saber su opinión y para engancharlos en la historia si lo se soy una maldita p-a pero que le hago así soy yo XD nos leemos luego.


	3. Enfermería II

Enfermería II

¡Holis como está? Espero que bien n.n, aquí les dejo la continuacion del capítulo anterior espero les guste!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es completamente mía: 3

Bien mis sexis lectores disfruten:

Que quede claro que los personajes tienen 19 años ya y son universitarios, lo lamento no me gusta la idea de chicos de 17 años de preparatoria asiento todo ese tipo de cosas y si sé que solo son 2 años de diferencia pero esta es mi historia y yo decido.

.

.

.

.

Lo tiro sobre la camilla de la enfermería, el no opuso ninguna resistencia quien lo aria en una situación tan buena como en la que él se encontraba, ahora ella tenía control total sobre él, el se lo otorgo sin oponer resistencia, el que ella tuviera el control total en la situación solo causaba que ella se excitara mas y más asiéndola quedar más húmeda y él no se quedaba atrás su situación se ponía más dura con cada acción de ella.

Como pudo lo tiro boca arriba en la camilla, ella procedió a montarlo quedando en la posición en la que se quedaron el día de ayer, de nuevo aquel bulto entre sus entrepiernas le recordaban el poder que ella tenía sobre él.

Él no decía ni asía nada, sabía que ella tenía el control y de cierto modo eso le provocaba placer , sabía que no era necesario que hiciera algo que ella se encargaría de todo y que seguro lo disfrutaría así que solo la observo sin decir ni hacer nada.

Ella se percató de su mirada aquella que ya avía visto esa que le suplicaba por más que le decía que tenía el control total, que él la desea más que nada, esa que le decía que él era suyo, que aquel chico idiota de doce años que una vez la llamo fea y que dijo que preferiría morir antes de estar con ella ahora la deseaba y se entregaba totalmente a ella tanto que se tragaba su orgullo de hombre y la dejaba al mando, esa mirada de deseo que solo él le podía dar esa que tanto le provocaba placer esa que siempre avía deseado.

Ella con sutiles y cuidadosos movimientos lo comenzó a desvestir, primero la corbata la cual enredo en una de sus manos no la tiraría lejos ya que tenía algo planeado, luego comenzó con la camisa posando sus manos como dando leves carisias comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de esta cuando termino con todos los botones ella se detuvo y deslizo sus manos por entre los pectorales de él, esos pectorales que estaban bien formados pero exquisitamente muy bien formado, paro hasta llegar a sus hombros para intentar quitar la camisa algo que no sería fácil por la posición en la que Bolt se encontraba.

Ella lo miro y de inmediato supo que era lo que él tenía que hacer y actuó de inmediato sin chistar, él se levantó quedando casi sentado sobre la cama quedando cerca de los pechos de ella, hermosos pechos bien formado no eren pequeños pero tampoco demasiado grandes en una sola palabra perfectos, quería tocarlos pero no pudo Sarada comenzó a quitarle la camisa luego de que se la quitara la dejo caer al suelo, el intento de nuevo tocarlos pero ella lo evito empujándolo asiento que se quedara en la posición que tenía anteriormente.

Estaba decidido, ella avía decidido que su castigo seria no tocarla a placer ella no se lo permitiría a menos que ella quisiera y para asegurarse de eso tomo su corbata y ato sus dos manos juntas, el para nada trato de evitarlo de cierto modo sabía que si hacía algo todo se a urinaria así que no dijo ni hizo nada y se dejó llevar a decir verdad las cosas se ponían mejor.

El verlo si tan obediente, tan sumiso tan suyo, solo provoco que ella lo quisiera saborear, es que se veía totalmente lindo y endemoniadamente delicioso.

(XD ELLA SE LO QUIERE COMER ¿POR DIOS QUE HAGO DEJO QUE SE LO COMA O SIGO CON LO DEL SEXO?).

(SIGO CON LO DEL SEXO ¡LOL! LOS INTERUMPI A MEDIA LECTURA JEJE PERDON NO ME ODIEN PORLOMENOS NO LO ESTOY DEJANDO TODO PARA OTRO CAP ASI QUE PERDONENME n.n).

Sus bocas se fundieron en un beso desenfrenado el cual reflejaba el deseo y la lujuria de ambos, ese beso a cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más desenfrenado, ellos se saboreaban uno disfrutaba del sabor del otro y aunque Sarada era la que dominaba la boca de Boruto comenzó a luchar por poder contra la de Sarada, era una lucha en la que simplemente no se podía decir si realmente existía un ganador y un perdedor, sus lenguas chocaban entre si asiendo que aquel beso se hiciera más exquisito para ambos.

Sin aliento ella se separó de él, la respiración de ambos era pesada y agitada prueba de que realmente necesitaban tomar aire, unos pocos segundos nada mas no necesitan más después de todo respirar no era vital para ellos en ese momento estar uno con el otro si, tenían que calmar de alguna forma esas ansias que los consumían.

Sarada se inclinó nuevamente asía el solo que en ese momento no buscaba su boca, beso su mejía y poco a poco fue bajando hasta su cuello depositando húmedos y deliciosas beso, aquello provocaba que Bolt entrecortara aún más su respiración y empezará a lanzar pequeños gemidos tan pequeños que eran difíciles de escuchar pero no lo eran tanto como para no llegar a los oídos de Sarada.

Aquellos pequeños gemidos solo provocaban que ella se prendiera aún más y que lo besara con más intensidad tal intensidad podía dejar marcas así que decidió dejarlas más abajo donde no fueran tan visibles, pero una en el cuello no estaría mal o si, solo marcaria territorio que las demás chicas que se le pagaban como abejas a la miel vieran que el tenia dueña, así que fue bajando no sin antes dejar su cuello con un fuerte y apasionado beso que dejaría ver que ella estuvo allí.

Conforme ella bajaba besando y saboreando su cuerpo los Gemidos de Bolt aumentaban más, entre más bajo fuera el beso más fuerte era el gemido.

Pero que exquisito era no quería dejar de saborear de él pero en algún momento tenía que avanzar asique que mientras aún se encontraba saboreando del cuerpo bien formado de Bolt, Sarada comenzó a desabrochar quitándoselo dejándolo solo con su bóxer aun con ello todavía puesto se copia notar una gran erección imaginarse cuál era el tamaño completo de aquella gran erección asía que Sarada empezará a tener miedo por lo mucho que le dolería.

Dejo de besarlo y se concentró en aquella erección tenía ganas de tenerlo dentro de ella pero a la vez el miedo inundaba su cuerpo, trago saliva y procedió a quitarle el bóxer al hacer esto el pene de Bolt quedo totalmente erguido, así que las otras chicas tenían razón esa perfecto es decir -Guapo, sexi, divertido, amable, adorable y todo un caballero lo único que le falta es tenerla grande para que sea perfecto- sip perfecto Sarada ahora podía asegurar eso.

El corazón de Boruto estaba a mil por hora ya quería saber que era lo que seguía, quería saber no mejor dicho quería sentir lo que ella haría, serró con fuerza los ojos esperando placer pero se quedó con las ganas.

Sarada le desato las manos y eso le extraño que significaba eso ya avía terminado, eso era todo de nuevo lo dejaría así con ganas?

Ella se recostó a un lado de él con la respiración más agitada que antes por lo que vendría.

-Sarada?- dijo Boruto extrañado de que ella haya parado.

-Es tu turno- dijo ella volteando su cara para que el no notara su cara sonrojada, lo dijo con una voz tan baja que por un minuto Boruto dudo de lo avía escuchado.

El comenzó a besar su cuello mientras trataba de desabrochar su blusa tratando de seguir los mismos pasos que ella pero fue interrumpido en el acto, las manos de Sarada detuvieron las suyas él se sorprendió y acto seguido la miro a los ojos preguntando si estaba haciendo algo mal y al parecer así era por la expresión que tenía Sarada.

-Solo puedes quitarme una prenda….piensa bien cual será- dijo ella con una cara seria e imponente.

Solo una prenda? Se preguntó a si mismo, como rayo cree que…..- el rubio callo en cuenta y ya sabía cuál prenda tenía que eliminar sabiendo esto prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro (Que, quede claro Sarada traía falda).

De nuevo se encontraba besando el cuello de Sarada, ella emitía pequeños gemidos ahogadso en su garganta, era tan orgullosa que no le permitiría a él saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Boruto fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a los pechos de Sarada, ella aún tenía su uniforme puesto pero de cierto modo el aun así la podía saborear, el los beso con tal pasión que la prenda quedo húmeda y se volvió transparente dejando ver el color del sostén de Sarada- rojo hee? Lindo color, me gusta -se dijo para sí mismo.

Aun con el uniforme puesto se podía notar que los pechos de Sarada estaban completamente duros eso provocó una sonrisa de placer en Bolt, eso significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo aun con las dificultades.

Cuando llego hasta su vientre se detuvo y dejo de saborear su dulce aroma ya que ella no le permitiría saborear de su piel pero aun así, aun con la ropa impidiéndoselo el podía entirse cercano a ella y podía disfrutar su delicioso aroma, aroma al que cualquiera podía hacer adicto, eso solo eso era suficiente para él.

El levanto la vista para poder mirarla a los ojos como preguntando si estaba lista, luego hizo uso de lo único que tenía permitido y se deshizo de la única prenda que se le tenía permitido quitarle- rojo y de encaje maldición, en ese instante el deseo arrancarle toda la ropa pero sabía que si lo hacía solo lograría que ella se enojara y todo terminaría allí y él no quería eso.

Ella estaba totalmente húmeda eso se podía ver por lo húmedo que dejo su ropa interior, eso provocó una sonrisa de placer en Bolt eso significaba que ella lo deseaba tanto como el a ella saber eso le resultaba realmente placentero no solo físicamente.

El ya no podía mas con esa erección tenía que hacer algo con ella o terminaría explotando, poso su miembro en la entrada de Sarada dudando un poco, la miro y ella asintió dándole así permiso para entrar en ella.

Una vez la punta estuvo dentro de una sola estocada entro completamente en ella, pudo notar lo estrecha que era y se puso a dudar de si esa era su primera vez, la miro y pudo ver que apretaba sus labios y de cierto modo aguantaba unas lágrimas de dolor.

-Sarada estas bien?

-hum…. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a ti- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en las mejías

-Sarda esta es tu primera vez?

-…claro que si idiota que esperabas, algún problema con ello?- dijo ella un tanto enojada e indignada.

-No ninguno es solo que debiste decirme.

-Para que como si solo por decirte el dolor hubiera disminuido, no seas ridículo.

\- tienes razón pero pude ser mas cuidadosos.

-Eso no importa lo echo, echo esta.

El no dijo nada solo la miro y sonrió, que él la viera de esa forma solo la incómodo.

-Que?- pregunto ella un tanto nerviosa.

-hm… no nada es solo que….

-Qué cosa?

-yo soy el primero no es así…..eso me ase realmente feliz.

-heeeee!

\- es que eso significa que puedo ser el primero y el último, el único- dijo el con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

El primero y el último, el único, tanto así la amaba tanto como para planear estar toda su vida con ella eso o la iba a matar después de eso, lo cual Sarada dudaba que lo hiciera, el pensar este tipo de cosas solo asían que el corazón de Sarada se acelerara y con eso ella se daba cuenta de que también lo amaba, que esto no era simple placer era más que eso era más, que era amor, no más que eso era más que amor.

-Idiota!- le dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente dándole a saber que ya podía moverse dentro de ella sin ningún problema, así que empezó el vaivén al principio fue lento pero su ritmo fue en aumento conforme los gemidos de ella se asían más fuerte.

El entraba y salía dentro de ella provocándole tal placer que se olvidó de su orgullo y comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo, ese vaivén era tan exquisito tanto que solo provocaban que los gemidos aumentaran más y más.

Ellos llegaron al punto en el que los dos se encontraban gimiendo y estaban a un ritmo muy acelerado.

El dio un grito un grito muy masculino uno que provocó un es calosfrió por todo el cuerpo de Sarada, él se vino dentro de ella y ella lo sabía, lo sentía, eso solo provocó que ella diera un gemido de placer mientras ella también se vino y todo su cuerpo convulsiono por tal placer.

El callo sobre ella pero aun poniendo fuerza en sus brazos para que su pequeño y delicado cuerpo no tuviera que cargar con todo el peso del suyo, le dio un beso y ella se lo correspondió, no era un beso con tanta pasión como lo otros era mas bien tierno y lleno de amor.

-Sarada ¡TE AMO!- dijo y acto seguido se desplomo en un costado de la cama serró los ojos y se durmió sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-También ¡TE AMO! Boruto- dijo ella pero el no pudo escuchar ya que dormía y dormía como un bebe se veía totalmente lindo era una lástima que lo tuviera que despertar lo antes posible solo para que no los descubrieran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

XD esto se pone más romántico, que les pareció? Les gusto déjenme sus resenreviews y sus chidoreviews para saber su opinión, también quiero saber sus consejos, algo que allá echo mal, jeje les molesto la espera valió la pena esperar? Todo eso déjenlo en su review sip, no sean malos y déjenme su review no les cuenta mas que unos minutos de su tiempo yo hice esto ocupando varias horas del mío así que no sean flojos y déjenme su review.: P.

Me despido nos leemos luego besitos y abrazos a todos los que siguen esta historia n.n gracias por leerme, espero lean mi otro fic ``Mis Días Con Ella´´

Anonimato el mas buscado : perdón por la tortura aquí esta la conti espero te guste.

AlphaLuna1999, Nakonya, FrancisThirteen: qui la continuación espero les guste no publique antes por que tenia mucho trabajo y pues ni modos. n.n


	4. Descubrimiento

¡Holis como está? Espero que bien n.n, pues aquí regreso luego de un mes jajaja soy malvada, les gusto su castigo recuerden que entre más review reciba más rápido actualizare y si no pues tardare jajaja si soy malvada, eso y mi musa inspiración se fue de vacaciones y pues ni obligada podía escribir en fin espero les guste este cap y gracias por dejar sus reviews y por seguir la historia.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia es completamente mía: 3

Bien mis sexis lectores pongamos a trabajar sus mentes sexis:

Que quede claro que los personajes tienen 19 años ya y son universitarios, lo lamento no me gusta la idea de chicos de 17 años de preparatoria asiento todo ese tipo de cosas y si sé que solo son 2 años de diferencia pero esta es mi historia y yo decido.

Descubrimiento

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la penumbra de la espaciosa pero un poco infantil habitación dos cuerpos se encontraban entrelazándose, intercambiando caricias, besos totalmente apasionados, la ropa ya les empezaba a estorbar.

El rubio estaba en su límite y decidió ser el quien comenzaría todo así que sus curiosas manos comenzaron a explorar lugares que aún no avía explorado, deslizándose bajo aquella fina blusa ascendiendo así aquellas montañas las cuales aun ningún hombre avía dejado huella aun.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir aquel tacto por primera vez, se sentía tan cálido, delicado y a la vez tan excitante, pero no podía dejar que las cosas se le fueran de las manos tenía que tomar control de la situación, no importaba cuan bien se sentía o lo tanto que lo deseaba tenía que tomar el control o arriesgarse que los descubran y ese simple echo volvía las cosas más excitantes.

El calor se hizo más fuerte en aquella aviación lo cual era irónico ya que contaba con aire acondicionado, el calor provenía de sus cuerpos y en cada tacto este se elevaba, los besos y las cariseas solo se hacían más apasionados.

Ambos cuerpo luchaban por controlar al otro y al parecer ninguno quería ceder, así que:

-Detente.

El hizo caso omiso a ello y siguió con sus caricias hasta que una mano con una brutal fuerza lo detuvo.

-Te dije que te detengas!

-Por qué? tú también lo quieres no es así?

-etto…..es que no creo que sea el lugar indicado, puede que mis padres lleguen en cualquier momento y nos descubran, creo que no es el momento ni el lugar indicado.

-Para ti ningún lugar o momento es el indicado!, esta es la quinta y última vez que me cortas!, aquí termina lo nuestro ya me canse de jugar!, ella tenía razón una niña no puede comportarse como una adulta y dejar de jugar, será mejor que me vaya.

-No espera yo no quiero que terminemos….. Yo te AMO- estas últimas palabras no lograron llegar a los oídos de aquel rubio que se encontraba más que furioso lamentándose de no hacerle caso a ella.

Ella se lo dijo y el no quiso escucharla y ahora era el quien sufría – jugar con niños es divertido por un tiempo, pero luego terminaras aburriéndote así que no seas torpe y deja de jugar con esa niña.

Esas malditas palabras resonaban en su cabeza y lo peor es que tenía razón y ahora ella se lo restregaría en su cara, pero porque ella le dijo esas palabras y de esa manare tan rara se podía notar que estaba molesta acaso ella estaba celosa de que el ya no le pusiera tanta atención como antes.

Algo muy divertido paso por su mente tal vez no era tan malo que tuviera razón, tal vez que lo cortaran por quinta vez tampoco era para desgastarse el alma pensando en ello ya que ahora se avía dado cuenta que cierta gatita sentía algo por él y eso no estaba del todo mal ya que después de todo ella seguía siendo su primer amor, un amor que aún no lograba olvidar y el del cual de cierto modo no se podía alejar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y eso es todo por hoy si lo se casi un mes y medio sin actualizar pero no se preocupen no importa cuánto tarde terminare la historia o por lo menos les daré un final raro, es que como ya les dije entre mas reviews reciba más rápido actualizare y claro están los otros factores Mi canal de YOUTUBE (QUE POR CIERTO SI GUSTAN PUEDEN PASAR A VERLO BÚSQUENLO COMO: Midori Uchiha ), mi trabajo, y mi bebe se enfermó(ósea mi lap se descompuso pero no se preocupen no perdí ningún archivo importante ósea mis animes están bien jajaja si lo se lo otaku lo tengo en las venas) semana que viene actualizo si es que no está ok no se me amarguen .

Dejen sus reviews, preguntas lo que sea, reclamos por la tardanza y hasta las suplicas por continuación son muy bienvenida.

FrancisThirteen: se que ya paso tiempo pero mas vale tarde que nunca aquí esta mi actualización, como siempre espero tu opinión n_n

AcidESP: que bien que te gusto y si a quien no le gusta ese tipo de juegos XD, por cierto muy linda tu foto de perfil ese Io es un amor n_n

Anonimato el mas buscado: Aquí la actualización n_n


End file.
